Debbie Webster
Debbie Webster is Kevin Webster's younger sister. She lived in Coronation Street for only a few months as when Bill married Elaine Prior and moved to Southampton in 1985, Debbie went with them. Biography Backstory Debbie was born on 7th September 1968 and grew up in Weatherfield with Kevin and parents Bill and Alison. Debbie grew into a headstrong and independent young woman, partly due to Alison's death from breast cancer when Debbie was twelve years old. 1984-1985: Life in Weatherfield In June 1984, Bill bought 11 Coronation Street from Elsie Tanner, situated near the yard where he'd set up his joinery business. Debbie was excited about moving and turned up at the house to have a look around a few weeks before they were supposed to move in, but her pushy attitude annoyed Linda Cheveski, who threw her out. Bill, Kevin and Debbie moved in properly on the day of the Pub Olympics between the Rovers and The Flying Horse. Debbie insisted on watching Kevin's band perform in the Rovers even though she was underage. Bill hoped that Debbie's feistiness would translate to ambition but Debbie didn't like school and at exam time she got two CSE 4's and two 5's and one unclassified - all failure results. She intended to leave school without any qualifications but Bill insisted that she stay and resit her exams. Debbie made Bill see that he heaped too many responsibilities on her at home and that she wouldn't have time to commit to her studies, and so he agreed to let her leave school if she found a job. Bill didn't expect her to find one but she was taken on at Jim's Cafe almost right away. Bill's protective side surfaced again when Debbie met up with Dazz Isherwood, her old neighbour, who Bill had barred from seeing Debbie as he let Debbie on his motorbike. Bill gave Debbie an ultimatum to drop Dazz or return to school but Debbie ignored him and hung out with Dazz and his biker friends. When Dazz crashed his motorbike while riding with Debbie and Debbie escaped with a bruised leg, Bill threatened Dazz with violence, trying to scare him off Debbie, but while this didn't work they split up anyway as Dazz got fed up with Debbie being a pain and dumped her for the older Denise Edgeley. When Bill became friendly with Elaine Prior at the end of the year, Debbie helped them get time alone together by getting Kevin out of the house. Kevin didn't like Elaine muscling in on the cozy family atmosphere but Debbie liked them together and was pleased when they decided to marry and move to Southampton, particularly when Elaine offered her a job at her new salon. The wedding took place in January 1985 and Bill, Elaine and Debbie moved immediately to Southampton, while Kevin was putting his roots down in Coronation Street and stayed behind. Debbie kept in contact with Kevin and she let him stay with her when he was reeling from the news that Sally was marrying Danny Hargreaves in 2001. When Sophie went missing in September 2010, Kevin rang Debbie to find out if she's turned up there but she hadn't. In September 2011, Debbie phoned the Websters to inform them that she had just purchased a villa in Turkey. It was Kevin's plan to take baby Jack over to visit, but then realised he would have to apply for parental responsibility in order to change Jack's name from "Dobbs" to "Webster" for the child's passport. 2019: Brief Return In October 2019, Debbie returned to Coronation Street after her Auntie Vi died and she had to attend the will reading. Though her first moments back on the cobbles she had to face down Abi Franklin, who mistook her for Kevin's date. But Abi decided with her trademark tact that Debbie needed scaring off and warned her about hurting Kevin which brought out Debbie's feisty side. Background information *Kevin's rarely-mentioned sister was introduced along with Bill in 1984 with the intention that the Websters would be stay with the programme for at least five years, but she was written out less than a year later, in January 1985, so that she would leave with Bill as Peter Armitage quit the series at the end of his initial contract. While executive producer Bill Podmore managed to keep Kevin in the show, he felt it would be unrealistic for Bill to move away without either of his children. First and last lines "In here." (First line) --- "Will you miss me?" (Final line) List of appearances 1984 1985 2019 *Wed 2nd Oct (1) *Wed 2nd Oct (2) *Fri 4th Oct *Mon 7th Oct (1) *Mon 7th Oct (2) External links *Debbie Webster at Corrie.net Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Webster family Category:1968 births Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:1984 debuts Category:2019 departures Category:Jim's café staff